


Distractions

by JaeTheBae



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, But only a tiny bit, M/M, My First Fanfic, Praise Kink, cute sex, lovemaking, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeTheBae/pseuds/JaeTheBae
Summary: Dan just wanted to play a video game and enjoy his lazy weekend, but Phil has other ideas.Just some cute smut for my first ever fic. Only lightly edited tbh





	Distractions

It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon (the only kind there is), muted sunlight casting a comfortable glow around the lounge. Dan is half sitting in Phil’s lap on the couch, one of his long legs slung over one of Phil’s, leaning against him as Dan button-mashed his way through a level in Crash Bandicoot. His focus is intense, brows furrowed cutely and hands tight on the controller. Phil was trying to read next to him, one arm curled behind Dan and around his soft waist, but Dan’s floofy curls were getting in his face the more Dan sunk into his side, really settling into the level.

 

Phil stared at his boyfriend for a moment, taking in his slouched but cuddly gaming position, the few light freckles on his cheekbones, and his evident distraction. Feeling one part smitten, even after all these years, and one part devious, Phil ducked his head to trail a handful of small, dry kisses down Dan’s neck. Dan inhaled sharply and his fingers faltered on the buttons, but he stubbornly kept his eyes on the screen. Dissatisfied, Phil fully dropped his abandoned book to the end table and stealthily moved his now unoccupied hand to Dan’s hip, slipping under his black tshirt.

“Come on, fuck off.” Dan mumbled, squirming but not moving away, clicking buttons more furiously to make a point. He was trying to focus, damn it. But Dan practically dropped his controller as he suddenly felt a hot, wet tongue against his neck. Dan whined, he was so fucking sensitive there, he felt like he had spontaneously combusted in the best way. Every nerve ending was a livewire, ready to spark. Dan tipped his head back and away from Phil, breath catching in his throat every so often, giving Phil more room to work. Phil took the invitation to teasingly lick and and suck on Dan’s neck - far too soft to leave marks, exactly enough to rile Dan up.   
Dan died 3 more times are the same spot in the level before throwing the controller to the side with a huff and dropping a hand to lay it on Phil’s thigh, squeezing. Phil sighs onto Dan’s damp skin and Dan shivers, twisting a little to kiss Phil properly.

One hot, lingering kiss quickly falls into harder, messier kisses. Their tongues tangle with familiarity and Dan whines quietly before, without being entirely sure of how, he swings himself fully into Phil’s lap, straddling him. Dan sways a little precariously, their combined massively tall bodies barely fitting on the couch together like that, and they giggle against each other’s mouths. Dan brings their lips fully together again, twining his hands into Phil’s dark hair. The kiss is full of love and affection and sweetness as Dan slips his tongue into Phil’s mouth again. Dan licks in again and again, lightly teasing like Phil had before. Phil pushed forward, wanting more, wanting everything Dan had to offer, but Dan pulled back in time with him and tightened his fingers in Phil’s hair, smirking into the kiss. 

Phil gripped Dan’s hips tighter, pulling their bodies together and pushing Dan’s tongue back into his mouth with his own and taking over the kiss, simultaneously grinding himself up into where Dan’s ass was now pressed against him. Dan melted into the assault without missing a beat, letting Phil take his mouth, rolling his hips down to meet Phil, getting lost in kiss after wet kiss. Dan whimpered, blushing as he started to get hard under Phil’s insistent mouth and hands, and shifted to get more friction against his growing hard on.

Phil’s hands snake further under Dan’s shirt, tracing up his back and then scratching back down, leaving white hot lines down Dan’s sensitive flesh. Soothing his hands over the marks he’d just left, Phil pushed Dan’s shirt up and Dan broke their kiss to let him tug it off, not caring where it was tossed after. Dan pulled eagerly at the hem of Phil’s shirt in return, smiling down at how Phil’s hair goes in every direction when his shirt comes off. And Phil is once again mesmerized but Dan’s beauty - his cheeks pink with that adorable rosy patch and brown eyes full of adoration, just for Phil, and his smooth, tan chest and soft belly pressing against Phil.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Phil says, breathlessly. If Dan’s face could flush any redder it would’ve, only a few years ago he would’ve struggled to accept such a compliment. Now, his smile turns soft as Phil reaches up to caress his cheek, guiding him into another kiss. Their lips move together and then apart as Phil trails kisses across Dan’s cheek, down his neck where he mouths wetly over the red skin he left there, and down further to bite harshly on Dan’s collarbone. Dan’s back arches into the bite which Phil licks and sucks over, leaving a possessive mark where prying eyes will never see. Dan’s dick is pressing uncomfortably against the zip of his skinny jeans and he reluctantly disentangles them, grabbing Phil by the wrist and pulling him off the couch, up the stairs, into their bedroom. 

In the doorway to the bedroom, Phil pulled away teasingly to press wet, open mouthed kisses down Dan’s chest, leaving a shiny trail of spit across his collarbones. Phil stopped at each hard, dusky nipple to give them a kiss and a light lick, making Dan gasp his name. Phil nipped down and across Dan’s sensitive hipbones, dragging his tongue above the waist of Dan’s jeans as if he has no idea how crazy he made Dan with every touch. Phil couldn’t deny that he was rock hard in his jeans too, though. 

Dan tried to convey his need through a whine and pleading eyes looking down and Phil and it worked, years of silent communication prevailing. With a final kiss to Dan’s tummy - such a cute tummy, almost at odds with the raw sexuality of the scene - Phil gave in and stood, unbuttoning and unzipping Dan’s pants, giving him a blessed break from the pressure of the confinement, and guides him backwards through the doorway. The backs of Dan’s knees hit the edge of the bed as he reached his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling him in for another long, deep, wet kiss. 

Phil laid Dan down on the bed slowly, bodies always touching, and eyes hungrily roaming his body, before pulling Dan’s jeans and briefs down together. They both giggle when they get a little tangled around Dan’s ankles and Phil smiles as he leans down immediately to lick up the underside of Dan’s flushed, hard cock before taking it all in at once. Dan gasps and moans loudly at the sudden pleasure. Phil lavished attention on Dan’s cock, taking it deep in his throat and swallowing again and again until tears pricked at his eyes and he had to pull back. Dan was breathing heavy and moaning gently as Phil licked over the head of his cock, tasting the precum leaking there and sneaking a hand down to unzip his own pants and rub himself through his underwear, groaning around Dan as he relieved his own aching arousal slightly. 

The pleasure of the pressure on his cock and the intoxicating weight and taste of Dan’s on his tongue had Phil feeling like he was practically on fire with desire, chest flushing red against his pale complexion. He pulled off, a string of saliva and pre still connecting them. Dan whined at him and Phil kisses his tip before standing and shucking the last of his clothing and climbing on top of Dan. Dan reached for a pillow and positions it under his hips while Phil snags the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. Settled in, they stare into each other’s eyes a moment before crashing together in a sloppy kiss, Phil’s tongue ravishing Dan’s hot mouth. 

When Phil leans back, Dan tries to follow, desperately, but Phil pushes him back down. 

“Stay there for me baby, I’m gonna open you up for me.” Phil’s blue eyes burned with lust, staring, always staring, at this beautiful boy in his bed. In their bed. He popped the cap on the lube and Dan whimpered.

“Please.” He squirmed but stays in place as he was told to, hands by his head and chest heaving.

“Good boy... God, you’re so beautiful.” Fingers slicked, Phil brought his hand down to tease his long, wet fingers around Dan’s hole. “Do you want me, baby?”

“Yes,” Dan’s voice cracked on the word. “Please, please finger me.” And how the fuck could Phil refuse that. With familiar ease, Phil slid one finger into Dan’s tight hole. Dan groaned, low and drawn out, as Phil pumped his finger just a few times before adding another. Years together meant they knew exactly what each other’s limits and needs were.   
Phil twisted and pumped and scissored his two fingers inside of Dan, occasionally brushing against his prostate and smiling to himself at how Dan’s back bowed when he did. 

“Please, Phil, I’m ready, please fuck me.” Dan begged, rolling his hips back, pushing himself on Phil’s fingers until Phil slowly pulled them out. Dan clenched around the emptiness, but soon felt the blunt tip of Phil’s cock pressing against his hole. Phil teasingly rubbed himself over the wet, slick mess there but could only tease himself for so long. With one long, slow thrust he entered Dan. 

Dan moaned a high, whiney moan and Phil sighed as he sat there for a second, taking in the hot, slick heat engulfing his cock. He let himself fall forward, arms bracketing Dan’s head and cock sliding in deeper, making them both groan. Finally, Phil pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in again, setting a leisurely, deep, filthy pace. Dan’s thighs tightened around Phil as Dan’s body sucked him in again and again. 

“Harder.” Dan sighed into Phil’s neck, bringing his arms up around Phil’s back and scratching down it gently, leaving even red lines in his wake. Phil obligingly picked up the pace, slamming his cock harder into Dan repeatedly, forcing little moans and gasps out of him as the bed began to creak and Dan’s hold on him tightened, nails digging in. Phil’s thrusts grew faster as their breathing did, quickly accelerating towards the end. 

Dan slid his hands up Phil’s arms and grabbed, pressing their mouths together in an uncoordinated kiss as they continued to rock together. Separating just an inch, breathing each other’s air, Dan whispered desperately. 

“I love you,” Repeating himself over and over between harsh pants for air. “I love you, I love you, I love you…” Until Phil smashed his lips back down onto Dan’s, snapping his hips even faster and harder, rougher, and dropped a hand to stroke Dan’s leaking, painfully hard erection. Dan sobbed into Phil’s mouth as the heat and pleasure and love overwhelmed him, crashing over him in waves and he came hotly between them and a few tears slipped down his blushing, sweaty cheeks. 

Phil thrust one, two, three more times, deep and erratic, before cumming inside his boyfriend. Dan moaned again at the slick feeling inside him. 

Phil’s arms shook with the effort to not collapse on top of Dan as he lifted one shaky hand, the clean one, to brush a damp curl off Dan’s forehead before leaning his own forehead there, sweetly. He kissed Dan once, with all the gentleness and affection he could pour into a kiss. Phil was out of breath when the short kiss broke and they smiled at each other as they came down from their mutual high and Phil pulled out, some of his cum dripping out of Dan’s pink hole. The sight alone was nearly enough to set Phil off again but rather he laid beside Dan and pulled him into his chest, snuggling close. 

“Dan?” Phil whispered, afraid to break the calm warmth of the moment. Dan hummed in response, already dozing off contently. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever fanfic! If you liked it please leave kudos and comments and bookmarks!! It would mean a lot and encourage me to maybe write more in the future~ 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @phandaemon (or my main blog, antisocialrnedia) and drop some requests I might use for inspo!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Love you!


End file.
